The present disclosure relates generally to semiconductor integrated circuits, and more particularly to an address-remapped memory chip, a memory module and a memory system including the memory chip.
A memory device may not perform its function and may need to be discarded as a failed device if even one memory cell is defective. In general, the memory device may include redundant memory cells to replace the defective or failed cells. A repair operation may be performed to replace the failed memory cells with redundant memory cells and thus to enhance yield of memory devices.
The number of the redundant memory cells is typically limited because the redundant memory cells lower integration degree of the memory device. In general, if the number of the failed memory cells exceeds the number of redundant memory cells, the entire memory device has to be discarded even though the number of the normally-operating memory cells is considerable and thus productivity is limited.